Alec Trevalyn
Alec Trevalyn is a renegade secret agent from the James Bond universe. Once the best agent in the field, he wanted revenge on the government that killed his parents and used him. Greatest Strength: His Proficiency with Fire Arms Greatest Weakness: A Typical Bond Weakness of boasting how much better he was than Bond. Story Trevalyn was once a henchmen of the Joker's he worked secretly for him during the events of Slade Strikes Back. After his death, Trevalyn learned Bender was the killer and decided to scheme revenge against him like he did with The Government. Before hand Trevalyn also got involved with Skipper and Heloise. Trevalyn was the cause of why Skipper couldn't go to Denmark. The Grand Summer Season Trek Alec Trevalyn joins Vilgax's allegiance wanting revenge against Bender, Skipper and Heloise. For the ride he brings his friends Ripto, Meltdown and Pigma Dengar. Trevalyn's vengeance towards each of the trio is for different reason, Bender for killing the Joker, Skipper for what happened in Denmark and Heloise for ruining his Janus Unit when he attempted to take command of Miseryvile. He also has history with Stan Smith and has kidnapped his family. Trevalyn attacks the CIA and while he manages to steal 25% of the secrets he fails to get the other 75% due to Heloise and King Julian's interference. Trevalyn kept his plans highly in check and never revealed them, until he made a raid on Santa's workshop with a T.A.R.L.O.S and he used to kill Santa but Bender and Skipper stopped it while Heloise froze and tricked Trevalyn into boasting. Trevalyn will escape if Skipper, Bender and Heloise are all believed. And he does, Trevalyn reveals his plan that by using a control console he was going to embezzle all of Britain's money, then destroy London with a EMP blast from his satellite to erase his transaction which would kill millions of civilians, destroy the city and it would cause a finacial meltdown. He is stopped by Stan, Sandy, Reaver, I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon and like Veger and Krell is place under arrest for terrorism. Trevalyn manages to escape with the others and meets up with Pete.However, the Dystopia League catch them and try to force them to annihilate each other. When they don't Discord then greets them and reveals what he did to the allegiance and them. When Discord lets them go, he has Makarov try to kill them. While he escapes, he is pissed at Discord for his betrayal. Trevalyn then is found by Sigma, The agent joins forces with the Maverick out for Discord. Alec Trevalyn has been set up as Stan Smith's archenemy, evil counterpart and foil as they are both agents of the government, intelligent, Handy with a firearm and both have being personally betrayed by their country at least once in their life The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Trevalyn is now a member of Sigma's team and is out for Stane and Discord for betraying him and the allegiance. He works with the group in their plans and then encounters his old rival Stan with Richter Belmont on orders from Sigma. Trevalyn get involved with the freeze combat and tries to cheat but he is defeated by Phineas, Isabella, Wizardmon and Flame Princess After the story he was killed by The Joker, as Joker tricked him into thinking he could join Darkseid. Allies and enemies Allies: The Joker, Janus Unit, Vilgax and His Allegiance, Ripto, Meltdown, Pigma, Sigma and his organization Enemies: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Stan Smith, Bender' s other allies, England in general, Discord, Obodiah Stane, The Dystopia Leauge, The P Team Gallery GoldenEye_-_Alec_Trevelyan.jpg 006_25.jpg Snapshot 7 (11-11-2012 6-21 AM).png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Orphans Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Characters hailing from the James Bond Universe Category:Humans Category:Archenemies Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Partner Category:Sexy characters Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Secret Agents Category:Sixth In Command Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Former Members of Vilgax's alliegance Category:The Σ Organzation Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Main Members of Vilgax's Alliance Category:Evil Former Friend Category:The Joker's forces Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Cowards Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Gun Users Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Helper Squad Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Major Villains in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Major Villains Category:The Joker's Victims Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sean Bean Category:Allies of Great New Empire